Off To The Next One
by mangoxlove
Summary: He's always off to the next one, but I'm never next.


Okay, so this is just a side not from 'My Next Door Teacher'. I'm NOT discontinuing the story, I just happen to have accidentally –looks over at Kiwi- place two plot bunnies in the same cage. That meant baby plot bunnies. Crap! And I also accidentally –looks over at Kiwi again- forgot to lock the cage door after feeding them and now… you have this. And the plot bunny that poofed into this fic happened to be listening to the song "One Of Those Girls' by Avril Laveigne. So in a way this is based on that. –smiles- Enjoy!

* * *

With a sigh, I leaned my head to the side and couldn't help but smile. He was here today and that was enough to make me smile and forget about even trying to finish doing my (and Sora's) French homework. And when I begin to forget about doing schoolwork, you know it had to be something good.

And it sure was. It was Axel Nobou.

Axel and I have been going to that same school since I first transferred her from Twilight Town. He was older than me, by two or three years, maybe four but that didn't stop me from having the world's biggest crush on him.

But he didn't like me. I doubt he even knows who I am. He knows who Sora is. And he knows that I always hang out with Sora. And he knows that Sora has a cousin (born the same day as him) who always hangs out with his. He just hasn't put two and two together yet and realized that that's me.

And I know that makes Axel sound stupid, but he's not. In fact, the dudes taking as many AP classes as I am. 5. And for a sophomore to be taking the same amount of AP classes as a senior, well I hope you can put two and two together and realize that I'm not your average Joe.

Back to the fact that Axel's here. With another sigh I watched as he leaned his perfect butt on the desk edge, laughing as Demyx told him something. His red hair caught some light from the sun and I could see his real colour shinning in his roots. Dark auburn.

I miss his natural hair colour and he would have kept it at auburn if it wasn't for her.

Larxene Sleight.

Physically there's nothing wrong with Larxene. Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and a nice body. See nothing wrong. Personally there's nothing wrong with her. She's kind, kind-of (okay, a lot) of a controlling bitch, but other than that, she's normal.

So tell me why he chooses her over me? He didn't know her until last month and know they're going steady.

I have everything she has. I have light wheat blonde hair, and sky blue eyes. Two things I know Axel has a liking for. I'm shorter than him, by about a good five inches. And I do have a very nice, almost womanly body, seeing as how many guys have mistaken me for a girl I think that's safe to say. And, frankly, I look better in a skirt then Larxene does.

But Axel's the kind of guy who goes for people who he knows don't want a real relationship. He's always been in relationships like that. Finds a cute guy or girl (he's bi while I'm gay), fools around with them for a month or two, then they break up. It's happened to a good 25 of the school, including Sora. But never me.

I want to say it's because he knows that I want a real relationship, respects that and is just waiting for the right time to ask me out, a time when he knows he can stay with me for more than two months, but in all reality it's because he doesn't even know who I am.

With a sigh, this time one filled with annoyance, I dropped my head onto the desk and let out a frustrated growl.

"It'll be okay Roxas. Look. They're breaking up right now." Olette, my very best friend said as she pointed to the little fight Axel and Larxene were in. I watched like one would watch a car crash. He stood up and loomed a good inch over her, she yelled, he yelled back, she slapped him, he flicked her off, and they went there separate ways. And as soon as Larxene had left the room did Namine (my ex-best friend, who totally screwed me over by telling the whole school I was gay when I decided to tell someone other than Sora and Riku) rush up to Axel's side and run her hand over the red mark on his face.

He's off to the next one.

Pushing away my books and sitting on my desk Olette sighed, "That could have been you." She stated.

I nodded, I could have been, but it wasn't. I was never the next one. "It's a game to him, and I don't want to follow his rules."

With a roll of her eyes she looked over at the clock, "Come on, let's get to lunch, I bet the lines are really short now. I hate standing in those long lines." Grabbing my wallet from inside my desk, Olette hopped to the floor and headed for the door. "You coming Roxas?"

I looked back at Axel; Namine was in his arms, her lips gently kissing his cheek. "Yeah, I'm coming." With a laughing smile, I ran over to her. "Maybe when we get back, you and I could play a round of BS? I bet Sora and Riku would join if we offer up a bet?"

She just laughed and turned to run to the cafeteria. And I was right behind her.

It would be my turn to set the rules soon enough. All I needed was to perfect my game. And when that does happen. I'll be the next one.

* * *

Rini: I don't really like the last line. I think it doesn't fit in right. I don't even think anyhting in this fic works right. Not one of my best….Hmmm…. –ponders- In you're reviews tell me what you think of it, please!

Kiwi: I don't think you should blame me for this fic, you know you love it. That and there ARE security camera all around here.

Rini: -throws knife randomly behind her- I guess you're right.

Random Man: Ow!!! My arm!!!

Rini/Kiwi: -nervous laughter- RUN!!!!

Random Man: Get back here you rotten kids! –runs after Rini and Kiwi-

Rini/Kiwi: -runs by- Review anyways!


End file.
